


Dip 'n Dash

by toopliss_chewtoy



Series: HiJack Week 2020 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Jackson, French Kissing, HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Jack and Hiccup are in a relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, No really they discuss porn, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Hiccup straight up refused the twins' idea to go skinny dipping, but made the mistake of saying it was because he didn't dare be naked in public. So they come up with an even stupider idea! Skinny dipping in a closed pool at night! That's not public, right?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: HiJack Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Dip 'n Dash

**Author's Note:**

> For Hijack Week 2020, day 3: Threesome Thursday.
> 
> Art by Syndeh @tumblr.
> 
> Syndeh helped me come up with this idea for a booty day years ago, yet I never got around to writing it. Until now! The real threesome action doesn't start in this part quite yet, but there is some good teasing, I think ;)

All those years slaving away in high school. The stress, the grades, the friends and the less savory folks waiting to trip him up. It would all be for nothing if they got caught. Three seniors sneaking into the school swimming pool to skinny dip seemed like a hilarious movie plot, but Hiccup was pretty sure it would lead to nothing less than instant expulsion, flushing his previous years down the drain.

Surely, they would get caught any second. Or worse, they’d be caught _when undressed_. Without his leg, he wouldn’t even be able to run! There would be hell to pay at the principals office, and then all over again at home. His father would demand he break up with Jack, and Hiccup couldn’t even blame him. Because the most overconfident prankster in the school’s history was absolutely to blame for this one.

Not that his other half was any better. Maybe even worse? It had been Jackson who’d declared the one motion sensor in their way wouldn’t be a problem.

“Eath to Hiccup?”

“Huh?” the brunet whispered.

“I told you to move!” said Jack in a hushed tone. “It worked. We’re good to go, come on!”

Hiccup poked his head out of the bushes. On the other side of the road, Jackson was leaning against one of the stone pillars that supported the glass-and-steel canopy. It covered the entrance to the gymnasium. Jackson was looking rather smug, and Hiccup followed his boyfriend out of their leafy hiding spot.

“Thanks for the confidence,” said Jackson. “Hiding in the bushes like that. No faith at all.”

“Well, I know your track record,” retorted Jack.

The trio trotted to the front door, which looked very closed. And locked. But Jack seemed undeterred and knelt down, sliding a thin, metal ruler underneath the door. While he rummaged around, Hiccup looked around anxiously. Even as a joke… this counted as breaking and entering, right? Just dumb teens being teens wasn’t a valid court excuse, right?

He did see where the motion sensor was now. Jackson had used a disassembled clock with a piece of cardboard stuck to the hand so that it slid in front of the sensor over the course of an hour. He’d assured them repeatedly it was so slow, the motion sensor would never go off.

Hiccup hadn’t believed him… but here they were.

“What if the alarm is silent?” he asked nervously.

The door clicked, and Jack pulled it open. “Better hurry inside then, before anyone shows up!”

In the quiet darkness, the slight squeak of the door was like rolling thunder. Hiccup flinched and froze… but nothing else happened. It was dark, save for the light from the emergency exit signs, and eerily quiet.

“We go left here,” said Jack, more to Hiccup than anyone else. “No more sensors all the way to the swimming pool.”

“Remind me,” said Hiccup as he shuffled after them. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because you’re too chicken to go skinny dipping anywhere more public,” supplied Jackson.

“Right, right, how could I forget. Then why are we skinny dipping again?”

“Come on,” said Jack. “Aren’t you excited?! Don’t lie!”

Hiccup shrugged. “Excited. Terrified. Hard to tell the difference right now.” He had to admit just being here at night was an incredible experience though. He’d read about liminal spaces before, but experiencing it like this was magical. The sheer feeling of being here, alone, while there used to be a busy buzz, was unlike anything else. Like a train station in the dead of night. Surrealistically peaceful yet borderline ominous.

He’d been able to really look around without feeling like he had to be on his guard. Right now he didn’t need to keep his eyes glued to the floor and move along quick. The whole building was dark, but there was some light coming in through the windows thanks to street lamps outside. That, and the green glow of emergency exits at the ends of hallways, but those did little to illuminate anything but the exit door. Jack led them through a dressing room. The smell of chlorine intensified, and without windows, it was even darker. Hiccup unlocked his phone and used the light from his screen.

“Wauw. Can you believe it?” whispered Jackson.

“Hmm?”

“Just half a day ago we were right here.”

“Yeah, I can still smell your feet,” teased Jack. Jackson snickered and moved on, opening the door towards the showers.

“Wait. Shoes,” said Hiccup.

“What? No-one is here and you wanna take off your shoes?” asked Jackson.

“Duh. Clean floor, dirty shoes? Tracks?”

“Oh.” Jackson came back and sat on a bench. “Right. Clever.”

A minute later, they walked past rows of shower stalls, then a larger ‘shower room’, carrying their shoes in hand. They were still clothed, though, so it still felt incredibly weird. Almost as if walking in here clothed was more illegal than the trespassing.

Hiccup looked at the full-length sports pool. The surface was completely still. Combined with the lack of proper light, it was like a black mirror. He walked to the edge, careful not to get wet feet, but the floor turned out to be completely dry. Another thing you didn’t see very often at the edge of a pool.

“All right, let’s dump our stuff here,” said Jackson at a bench off to the side. “Straight line to the exit.”

“Or storage to hide in,” added Hiccup.

“Don’t be so paranoid, you two,” said Jack. He pulled off his shirt, and his pants followed just as quickly. Everything landed in a messy pile on the bench. Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up. How could Jack be so… so… casual? It was beyond Hiccup. But then his twin was just as fast, and Hiccup was staring at two very handsome shirtless guys. His eyes were traveling along their chests and stomachs and he had to sit down very quickly or he’d be standing there with a massive tent in his pants. He quickly took off his own shirt - not because he felt left behind, but because he could clutch it in his lap.

He reckoned you could fry an egg on his cheeks when they dropped their boxer briefs. He was faced by two butt-naked teens, still facing him, dicks soft and free. He already knew Jack had some trimmed hair - mainly because he liked to dye that white too and proudly proclaim his carpet matched his drapes. Hiccup had felt and kissed plenty up close to be intimately familiar with that. But it was his first time seeing Jackson, of course, and the twin was smoothly shaved, just like Hiccup. He was also bigger than Hiccup, which was yet another thing for him to feel self-conscious about. As if their overall physique wasn’t hot enough yet compared to his scrawny limbs.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, Hic,” said Jackson. “My eyes are up here.”

He realized he was staring, and staring more at Jackson to boot. He quickly looked away and pretended to fiddle with his leg.

“Hey, be nice, Jackson,” said Jack, coming to his rescue. “You’re just a hot piece of ass and you know it.”

“Awww, thank’s bro. And I’d never be mean to Hiccie. Like I said, he’s really cute.” Now Jackson was openly looking at his shirtless torso, and Hiccup didn’t know how or where to hide.

“Jup, ten out of ten to cuddle,” said Jack. He winked at Hiccup, trying to put him at ease. It only sort of worked, because Jack’s compliments _always_ made him blush too.

“I can’t believe you two get naked around each other so easily,” Hiccup mumbled. “You don’t even share a room or anything.”

“Eh, we’re used to it,” said Jack nonchalantly.

“Yeah, it’s pretty normal,” agreed Jackson. “We share a bathroom, remember? It’s not weird to us to be naked together.”

“Except when I walk into your room and catch you jerking off to that nasty hetero stuff,” said Jack laughing. He pushed his brother’s shoulder.

“Hey, that’s your own poor timing.”

“Poor timing because I got an eyeful of you? Cause that was the best part of that scene, I tell you.”

“No, bad timing I wasn’t watching gay porn or yaoi or something,” Jackson said with a grin.

Hiccup, meanwhile, thought he was going to die. Getting caught and arrested was better than this. Wait, did Jackson’s cock move? It was definitely bigger than a second ago.

He had his leg pretty much off, but was pretending it was a problem, and shuffled out of his pants while still sitting down. That was indeed as ungainly as it sounds.

“And of course we’re talking about porn now,” said Hiccup.

Jackson cocked an eyebrow at his brother and continued: “you can’t convince me you don’t look at it either.”

“Of course. But not that trashy, moany, pay per view shit I heard from your PC,” said Jack. “Cause I definitely can’t get off to _that_.”

“Hnnn-yes!” Jackson imitated said trashy, moany voice found in such films. He leaned pressed against Jack, looked over his shoulder with a grin, and as exaggerated as he could caressed Jack’s chest. It was like they stepped straight out of the most horribly acted porno in history.

Jack’s lips twitched up too, and he played along, grabbing Jackson’s bare butt.

He even gave it a little squeeze. Hiccup let out a strangled squeak.

“I think we broke your boyfriend,” said Jackson.

“Oops.” Jack broke away and slapped Jackson’s ass. It was ungodly loud in the quiet pool, echoing against all the walls. Jackson gasped, then heard the effect, and both of them laughed.

“Oh my god that’s so loud!” Jackson said, still giggling. He slapped his own butt again, and again the echo made them laugh.

“You’re such an idiot,” said Jack. Jackson just laughed and ran into the pool, getting in with a solid 8/10 cannon ball.

Jack watched him go, but then knelt by his boyfriend. “You okay? Need help getting in?”

“Oh, n-no, I- ehm… I- no- I’m fine.” Hiccup’s eyes were glued between Jack’s legs. He knew that part well, and thus he knew for a fact that his boyfriend wasn’t flaccid anymore. That was definitely half mast, and not his imagination.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, you horndog. I’m being a worried boyfriend.” Hiccup looked up quickly, finding Jack grinning in the dim light. Maybe blushing too, but it was hard to tell. “Joking, joking! Stop looking like you’re about to choke on a live fish in your mouth. Wait… shit, you’re not mad I grabbed Jackson’s butt, are you?”

“Wh- nonono. I’m not I’m just- I mean - we- eh…”

“You know I’m yours, right?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup took a deep breath. A small smile played on his lips. “I hope you don’t mind I stared at Jackson too. I’m just embarrassed.”

“It’s cool. We all know what a guy trying to hide his boner looks like.” As Jack said it, he put his hand right on the crumpled T-shirt in Hiccup’s crotch. He squeezed Hiccup’s hardon right through the layers of fabric. A small mewl bubbled from his lips.

“I know you like to watch me… you know,” whispered Jack. He gave his own half-hard cock a few strokes with his other hand, quickly growing even more. “Soooo… do you wanna watch me… maybe make out with Jackson?”

Hiccup looked into Jack’s eyes and saw an earnest, open look. He could say no, and nothing would happen. But he could also say yes. When Jack’s hand stopped massaging - probably in some gentlemanly attempt to give him time to think without jerking him off at the same time - Hiccup’s mind was quickly made up.

“That’s so…” his voice trailed off.

“What?”

“I said that’s so hot,” whispered Hiccup, louder yet still barely audible even to himself.

“Only if you like it too.”

Jack’s hand was pressing and releasing rhythmically again, and Hiccup wiggled in his place, his mouth making a little ‘o’.

“Hell yes,” manged Hiccup. It was all he could say without actually moaning. He got a quick peck on the lips, and Jack walked off, joining Jackson in the pool with an even more reckless cannonball. There were less than a handful of lights on in the pool, and the most visibility came from the street-lamps outside, through the big windows. In the dim light, Hiccup could see Jack swim up to his brother and whisper something, but he couldn’t hear what. Jackson turned towards him, and both held on to the edge of the pool with one hand, drawing near.

Jack looked in Hiccup’s direction and winked. Then he turned his head, slightly tilted, inching ever closer to his brother. Jackson did not pull away, but didn’t move forward either. Did he know what Jack was going to do? Had they done this before? If so, what _else_ had they done together? Hiccup’s dick twitched at the very thought, but any fantasies he might want to play out were cut short because they were really close together now. Hiccup couldn’t see, but he assumed Jack opened his mouth slightly, just like he did when he was about to deeply kiss Hiccup. He was a wonderful kisser. Hiccup had never really gotten kissing until Jack. He was playful, romantic, slow, fast, with just the right bit of tongue to drive home his point… Jack was amazing at it.

Almost as if he’d had a lot more practice, he suddenly realized.

Their lips were about to meet, and Hiccup let out a shuddering breath. He squeezed between his legs, massaging his hardon. He felt a drop of precum soak into his underwear, joining a growing stain of excitement. Jack brought up a hand, putting it on Jackson’s wet hair. Jackson closed the last bit of distance… and licked Jack right over his face from chin to nose.

“JEZUS, DUDE!”

Jack shot away and Jackson screamed with laughter. The echo was astoundingly loud, and Hiccup couldn’t help but look around, even though he knew no-one would be there. Jack sputtered and splashed his brother. When the other turned away, Jack went after him, dunking him under. Or at least trying to, which led to a bit of a struggle between then.

To dunk or be dunked.

Hiccup took that chance to quickly take off his leg, strip from his undies in one swift pull, and crawl to the edge of the pool as fast as he dared. Quickly, before the Overland Idiots were done roughhousing. When he reached the edge, however, he stopped.

The water was dark - he couldn’t even see the bottom clearly. It was so different from what his brain labeled ‘normal pool water look’ that he completely froze. At least it was moving already and no longer an ominous, reflective mirror, but still. It felt like he was about to jump into a bottomless abyss.

He looked over to the left. Jack had finally managed to get Jackson under. An abyss filled with two cute dorks, then.

When Jackson surfaced, he was turned towards Hiccup. With a start, the brunet realized he was a) in an awkward position on his hands and knees, b) still very hard, and c) fully exposed to Jackson.

“Oh look who’s joining us!”

With cheeks hot enough to crisp some bacon to go with his eggs, Hiccup hurried into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> For now I'm putting this on 1/1 chapters (completed) because I feel like it can stand on its own :3
> 
> A second part will eventually come though, with all the explicit threesome action you might desire~


End file.
